Odds and Ends
Odds and Ends (also stylized Odds & Ends) is a mod made by Thomas Weiling. It used the same EXE as Time to Kill, which was based on registered Wolfenstein. In the pipeline for a few months, the mod gathered together most of Thomas' contributions to other mods and map sets that had not yet appeared in his own projects. Created as a way not to lose track of these contributions, it featured the levels from the respective projects in a manner that played as a mod, featuring boss levels and secret levels. Contents * Level 1 had originally appeared in Escape From Castle Holle as level 13 (Get Down Make Love). * Level 2 had originally appeared in Escape From Castle Holle as level 29 (In the Light). * Level 3 had originally appeared in Map of the Month June 2007 as Out of the Blue. * Level 4 had originally appeared in Map of the Month July 2007 as Redux. * Level 5 had originally appeared in Map of the Month October 2007 as Oblivion. * Level 6 had originally appeared in a Team Aardwolf map set and had been forgotten by Thomas until work on Odds and Ends commenced. * Levels 7-12 had originally appeared in the Super Haven Mapset. * Level 13 had originally appeared as E4L3 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 14 had originally appeared as E4L1 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 15 had originally appeared as E4L2 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 16 had originally appeared as E4L4 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 17 had originally appeared as E4L5 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 18 had originally appeared as E4L6 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 19 had originally appeared as E4L7 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 20 had originally appeared as E4L8 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 21 had originally appeared as level 5 in Hard Cell. * Level 22 had originally appeared as level 9 in the Die Hard Wolfers Spear Mapset. * Level 23 had originally appeared as level 13 in the Die Hard Wolfers Spear Mapset. * Level 24 had originally appeared as level 17 in the Die Hard Wolfers Spear Mapset. * Level 25 had originally appeared in Operation: Mutant Strike 3 as level 8 (Getting Closer). * Level 26 had originally appeared as E5L1 in Kilroy Was Here. * Levels 27-30 had originally appeared as levels 1-4 in Hard Cell. * Level 31 had originally appeared as E4L9 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. * Level 42 had originally appeared as E4L10 in the Die Hard Wolfers SDL Mapset. Remaining contributions Though Thomas did contribute to Map of the Month September 2007, his entry (Facing Hell) relied too heavily on coding that could not be inserted into the EXE of Time to Kill. His entry to the John Bucksnort tribute anniversary, Beyond Mutantstein Special Edition - Anniversary Edition, would have been difficult to re-design and still be respectable. A level made in early 2010 and sent to BrotherTank for a community mapping contest that never took off was attempted revived but Thomas never heard back. External links * Download Odds and Ends (SDL) at The Wolfenstein 3D Vault * Thread at DieHard Wolfers * Review at Dean's Wolfenstein 3D Blog * News at the Dome: JAN/APR 2012 Category:2012 mods Category:Mods Category:SDL mods Category:Registered Wolfenstein 3D Category:Mods with 30 or more levels